


Dead Love

by Multifanned2



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanned2/pseuds/Multifanned2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Corpse Bride Au. Jack was to be married to someone he never met, but that day he ended up in the dark forest. Telling himself he can do it He made the vows and asked for forever in his sadness. He never expected to get the reply. "I Accept." Please give it a chance. Hope you like. Read and comment please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is one more of my Chack multi chapter stories. I don't own neither Xiaolin Showdown or Corpse Bride. If I did They'd be different. Hehe. Now on with the Story.

Jack watched as the morning sun rose higher in the sky, heating the world to another day of the world's wonderful summers. However, the teenager couldn't take advantage of the nice sunny day, as many of the others certainly did. He couldn't walk in the sun and enjoy the warm rays or feel the sun warmed grass of his mother's beautiful garden. Only because of the condition he was born with, his god given curse as his father said. Yes, Jack was an albino. Born of flawless white skin as delicate to the sun's rays, as it is to any strenuous physical activity; the young adult burnt in the few hours spent in sun and bruised just as easily. It was more problematic that he was born clumsy. A fact Jack’s never stopped reminding him of.

There were children running around in the garden below. Their squeals of laughter easily reached Jack's room. This left him all the more broken hearted that he could never be down there. Not unless he wanted to call upon pain on purpose. Still he watched the children enjoy and dreamed. Although, why the children were there that day, very much ruined it as well.

You see, today wasn't just any simple sunny day. Today he was to marry someone he never met. But then, he had no word in the say, as being the only child of the well-known and wealthy Spicers'. It was a given that Jack, with his albinism, cannot live up to his father's standards. So this was the option he had been given.

"It's either you stay in that dark hole you call a lab or bring some pride to this family and marry our chosen spouse for you." Michael had growled at the depressed teen when he had finally spoken up about it. Jack had known in that instant that if he had not agreed, life for him in this house would be impossible.

At least if he went through with the marriage, he wouldn't have to deal with his father's disappointed looks and his mother's worried glances.

"My wedding day..." Jack sighed softly.

Jack had not yet met his spouse to be... and was nervous about finally meeting him. He had heard rumors though. His groom's name was Raimundo Pedrosa. Raimundo was the tall, dark and handsome kind, if went by his childhood companion, Kimiko's, view. 'He has lush dark brown hair and a smile to die for.' Jack remembered Kimiko squealing in delight. Though Jack had also heard that he was the youngest of eight brothers, he had a nasty personality from his feline loving cousin Ashley. Jack took both judgments to heart and hoped that his to soon be husband would come to like him, if not love or care for him.

"What am I thinking? Like anyone could marry me for love alone... I look as pale as the dead and thin as a ghost..." Jack left off, not wishing to complete the sentence.

 

The Pedrosa family was not one Jack had heard of before. They had just shown up one day in town, moving into the old abandoned mansion at the outskirts of it. And so Jack had looked them up when his marriage was fixed to him. He had found that the Pedrosa family was going bankrupt. Their business wasn’t doing well and their partners had cut them off. What surprised him was that there wasn’t a single picture of any of the family members. Had being a powerful business family in the past there should have been something, even if they were in the west and jack’s family now resided in China. With all this, he knew that this marriage could not be anything but a marriage of convenience.

"Jackie~" Alexis Spicer called happily as she entered Jack's room, giving him just only a moment to put up a smile. He turned to his mother and couldn't help the chuckle that left his full lips. She was dressed as brightly in white, as if it was her own wedding. To her benefit, she looked absolutely dazzling in the white laced gown. Her bright sun yellow hair glittered with the disco that was put on but it was her green eyes that shined brighter than all, with sheer joy. Jack would do anything for his mother and to keep her smiling happily like that.

"They are here!" His mother cooed. "And your husband to be is handsome! My, what a couple you will make~" She chirped as she fluttered around the room that Jack had specially furbished to his liking. The walls, the carpet and ceiling were all black while most of the furniture was white. The Queen Size bed was in bright red though. And it was one of the things that she highly approved of. Her eyes fell on a silent Jack and instantly she stopped. She watched him closely for a moment before coming to him.

"You promise won't you, Jack? That you will do your best to hang on to this marriage? You may come to love him in the future, you know, just like I did your father." She asked softly, knowing the pain in Jack's heart, having once felt it herself. She smiled again when Jack smile back sincerely.

“What made you love with him, mom?” Jack asked, a little perturbed to be asking the question.

“The little things he did for me, darling. It’s always in the little things.” Alexis smiled, reminiscing for a moment. “A marriage without love and respect is just a contract Jack. Not true marriage.”

"Okay mom, I’ll try. For you." He murmured. "Are they ready for the vows rehearsal?" Jack asked brightly at a bad attempt to change the subject.

Alexis giggled at her young son at left it be, it was allowed of him that day. After all, today was important. After the Vow Rehearsal, her little Jackie’s wedding will be held that night, under the full moon.

“Yes, they are. I came to bring you down darling. They’re waiting in the garden.”

“The GARDEN!” Jack stood up in surprise. He looked outside again in shock. The sun was shining quite bright. Had his father by chance forgotten to mention to his to be in laws that he was an Albino?! Which means no direct sunlight for long? And with the Vow Rehearsal it was bound to take long and –

“Jackie.” Alexis spoke out stopping Jack from his panic. “Trust ya mama a bit now, would you.” She smirked at her son. Instantly Jack calmed. Those who said Alexis was a true blonde as an insult were idiots. His mother was cunning. Hiding behind her ‘Blonde’ reputation in society, but in fact she could easily ruin them all if she wanted.

How else could a tough headed bull willed man of a Spicer make his business flourish in a business world? And one of the things she so treasured happened to be her only son. Jack really should’ve known.

"The garden’s been re-furbished." Alexis explained as she moved around her son, checking him over any flaws in the snow white suit he wore. "The garden looks more like the forest now, you know. A beautiful one, though if I must say so myself. None of the horrid sun's beams will fall on my delicate son. No Sir!" She winked at Jack making him chuckle.

“Mooom!” Jack whined just for whining’s sake. After all he only missed a few things in his home.

“Oh! And one more thing...” Jack’s mom said taking out a velvet box from the folds of her skirt somehow. “You’ll wear this won’t you Jack?” She asked opening the box to reveal a pin made of red Plumeria flowers. At Jack’s nod she pinned it safely to the breast pocket and sighed. “My beautiful baby boy.”

 

“Moom!” Jack laughed out loud as his mother huffed and started pushing him out the door. It was now time to face his future.

Time seemed to have sped up on the way down to the garden at the back of the mansion. His heart beat loudly in his ears, his body trembled and he hoped he didn’t look paler than normal. He hoped against hope that Kimiko would be right with her gushing and Ashley was wrong in her growling.

The garden was beautifully decorated. Hardly any sunrays got though the light veils hung on treas tapestries and all kinds of thing. Glass beads hung everywhere shimmering in the light and tinkling with the wind. It was beautiful and he smiled again. His mom was a genius.

As he came up to the alter Jack finally saw him, his husband to be. Raimundo Pedrosa was a young man of probably the same age as him. With brown fly away hair, dark toned skin although he wasn’t all that Kimiko was talking about. Raimundo may have been tall for his Chinese friend, but to Jack he was shorter. However this did not seem to deter Raimundo in the least, who was smirking at him as he looked Jack over. What was most startling to Jack, were his eyes. The bright green eyes were shining in mischief and something else he couldn't put a name to. But it didn't bode him well, he knew in his gut.

Jack's eyes lowered as his face bloomed red. He did not like being stared at; it had led to horrible things in his experience. His fingers twitched still feeling his gaze on him. It felt like he was going to be devoured.

Jack moved a little, trying to secretly hide behind his flamboyant mother.

"Let's carry on with the rehearsal." Said the town’s Minister who stood facing Jack and Raimundo.Jack looked once more at his groom and again felt something inside him curl. He didn't know why but... his soul was crying out. ‘As if this wasn’t daunting enough without everything else that was happening.’ Jack thought He didn't understand it and that left him deep in thought.

"Jack!" His father's voice brought him back to reality, startling him into jumping and dropping his cup of wine. Beside him, Raimundo snickered. Jack quickly bent down to retrieve the fallen cup and chuckled softly. He apologized softly to the Minister and kept the cup on the Alter. The minister handed him the candle instead.

"W-with this candle I will... I will," Jack glanced secretly Raimundo once again and trembled. "Light your... wine..." Jack mumbled distractedly.

"What?" He heard one of Raimundo's many brothers bellow out a laugh. Jack shrank the moment he knew what he said. His heart beat tripled when he felt the angry fumes coming off his father.

"Can you not remember your wedding vows, boy?! Do you not want this marriage to take place? Or are you just so willing to drag my name through to the end?!" His father howled at him angrily, frightening Jack more. He whimpered softly.

"Do I really have to marry this spineless coward?" Raimundo sniggered again from his side.

Jack shrank a bit more. He knew his luck would never do him well.

"Jackie..." It was his mother's sad whisper that broke him. He never meant to make his mom ashamed of him especially today.

Tears ran down his porcelain cheeks as he ran from the garden-made-forest. Not looking where he headed. He ran ignoring the cries that came after him. Gasps that followed as he crossed the old stone bridge into the dark thick forest beyond.

***chackchackchackchackchackchack***

Jack sniffled and growled at the same time, harshly drying away his tears. He hated how his father can drive him to fear and his mother can bring him to tears without trying. He growled again as he stomped through the darkened forest. Jack didn't understand why his soul had cried out to him. He didn't understand why his mind refused to co-operate with him and more why his heart now felt glad that the wedding was delayed... just a bit more. Hadn’t he resigned himself to the loveless marriage? He had decided to stand tall and look proud even if he didn’t feel it. He had decided to for once get things done by his father’s standards. And he had ruined it spectacularly.

He knew the vows. He knew them by heart. He had practiced them for hours during the nights after when his wedding was planned. He had had no intention of shaming his family in front of the guests. And yet here he was, walking to god knows where after doing just that. Jack looked up as a crow cawed loudly. He looked away, shaking his head and continued walking.

At least now, he knew where he was, the dark forest that lay beyond his house. It was said to be cursed, but Jack didn't believe that. It just happened to look dark and creepy.

The ring in his breast pocket felt heavy, laying there near his heart. ‘I know the vows!' Jack thought wildly.

'Do I really have to marry this spineless coward?'

Jack huffed and pulled out the ring from his pocket and took a staccato pose; His back straight, his voice strong and a beautiful smile grazing his lips.

"With this hand," Jack brought forward his hand and lifted it into the air. "I will lift your sorrows."

"You cup will never empty," Jack bowed with flourish, bring his left hand that held the ring to his back and cupping his right to mimic holding a wine cup. "for I will be your wine."

Jack broke a piece of the dead branch next to him as he continued on with the next verse. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." he copied the act of lighting another candle.

Jack knelt down on the cold forest floor that glowed eerily white under the full moon's glow and said the last verse.

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine." The ring his hand was easily thrown into the air and caught with his right. He pushed the ring of pure gold onto a dead branch that looked like a hand. With the vows said correctly and without errors, he wished deep in his heart to be loved by his spouse. "For that is all I ask." He wished softly.

The sudden cawing of many crows broke the silence of the night, startling Jack into looking up at the tall dead trees. On them he saw black crows, all staring at him with glowing red eyes. They once again started their loud cawing. Jack looked from one dead tree to another to only see black crows sitting on them instead of any leaves. And they were all staring at him.

Startling the boy more, the birds took off into the night, spreading there ebony wings to lift them high in the cold breeze. Some flew down, past Jack's head, almost grazing it.

Scared and shivering Jack fell on the cold ground. He crawled backwards, trying to get away from the crows flying around in circles, hoping not to be there next meal. However, he froze on the spot when his back hit something. Not knowing why, but the young man knew this was no tree and so was too afraid to turn around and look. He whimpered instead as his heart jumped and lodged in his throat, hardly allowing him to breathe.

Whatever was behind him moved and Jack whimpered again only to feel a cold breeze next to his ear, making him shiver, but not with the cold. He could barely believe the words that followed.

"I accept. And you shall be mine forever."

‘Accept?’ Jack thought. Suddenly he noticed the sharp teeth very close to his face. Jack screamed.


	2. Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. here's the update for dead love. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments. Hope you enjoy this one too.
> 
> thanks for the follows and faves. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy and comment~

 

 

For many years he had lay there, not feeling anything. He felt nothing at all even as his body was covered in snow, sand, leaves and rain until he was mostly covered by the earth. The days passed swiftly enough only all different in the weather in the forest. He counted the years as they passed but nothing else. He had nothing in the world anymore and so he shall not care.

That was until this day, he heard the voice of a young male. He was speaking with such passion, his voice was determined and strong, and it certainly drew his interest. Then he had heard the boy ask,

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine," He then put the ring gently on his ring finger of his left hand, the only part of his body that had lain above ground.

"for that is all I ask." The softly spoken words followed the action wistfully.

He lay there a moment, but no longer. He will see who this young male who had asked for him with such raw emotion. A yearning.

* * *

Jack screamed before jumping from where he sat. Scrambling to move away from whatever that had spoken to him. Jack could barely stand on his thin legs as he turned slowly, shivering with fright of what he would see. But Jack had, in fact, not been ready to see what he did.

There in front of him stood, on two legs, a creature that looked more lizard than human. Its dark green scales shimmered in the moonlight while its claws glistened. It stood slightly hunched and the spikes on its back still held some snow. Bright intelligent golden yellow eyes with sharp slit pupils stared at him.

Jack did not know if what he saw was real or if he had finally lost his mind. His father had many times told him he would. Involuntarily, a small whimper escaped his throat and Jack shrunk in on himself. What a Plight. He did not want to be crazy nor did he want to die by this monster.

"Please don't hurt me." Jack whimpered automatically. He had been bullied so much when growing up that such bidding were a norm. His stature as a rich kid may have garnered him favors from his teachers at the beginning. But the fact that he was different from the others and more that he was a genius had made him the target of almost all his peers.

The creature's eyes narrowed at him and Jack wanted nothing more than to run away. He should never have run away from the ceremony. He should have swallowed down his pride and tried again. Even now Jack should be moving away from the creature. However, his legs were no letting him do that.

"I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just leaving anyways." Jack shrugged slowly, trying to show that he was no threat to the scary looking monster standing in front him.

The creature blinked lazily, its eyes half lidded as if he did not care. Jack paused at this and stared wide eyed. Did this creature understand what he said? It hadn't attacked him and it had spoken had it not? How was hat possible? A creature speaking as a human would? Or was he imagining that? After all some creatures react to the tone in one's voice. Maybe the creature picked up on his submissive tone. Yeah that has to be it.' Jack reasoned.

Suddenly the creature moved. It rounded its shoulders back, stretched it neck and stood straight. It stood to its full height showing himself to Jack more clearly. Its eyes landed back on him, though and that unnerved him. Yet it made him curious.

'Can the creature understand me?' Jack thought. If not why hasn't it attacked him yet. Normally animals disliked quite the bit. So, why was he still alive?

"The winters always were stiffening…" The creature's snout moved revealing razor sharp fangs and a strong male voice resounded through the area.

Jack stood only one moment more. The sight of a talking creature that looked more dangerous than any other apex predator he had ever read about was too much for his weak heart to take. Jack turned and ran, a terrified shriek escaping his throat hoarsely.

The creature would definitely kill him now. Jack was sure. He had just yelled in its face turned tail and run. They were the things he was never meant to do in such a case. He knew. But he couldn't help it that he was a coward. His easy to bruise body had made him more of a coward. He wasn't tolerant to pain. Never had been or ever will be and so he ran as fast as his weak legs would carry him. For his fate was, as he believed, doomed.

* * *

The young man that had spoken turned out to be small and frail looking. However, he was enraptured by the creature that had just run screaming from him. The blood red eyes that had met his draconian eyes glittered like gems. The fair skin shone in the moonlight and the way he stood only called to his draconic nature. This one knew he would not be the dominant to him. And the way he had subconsciously bared his throat made him purr on the inside.

He approved of his mate.

Humming deeply, he gave chase to his new beautiful mate. He was quite fast but there was no way that his young mate could ever escape him anymore. That boy was his and nobody can take him away.

He grinned as he ran.

The boy's scent was different too. Smelling of sandalwood and something else he couldn't name, his mate called to his inner dragon a lot stronger than anything else he had felt, smelt or seen before.

He was going to enjoy this; wooing his mate.

* * *

Jack panted, hoping to god his body didn't give up on him then. He's breathing was quick and his chest was tight. His feet still moving as quick as he could hurt from the adrenaline rush. The wind was harsh on his face, it was cold and it felt like it was biting away at his flesh.

He chanced looking back, only to see the creature gaining fast on his tail. Jack screamed. The creature was fast, powerful and agile. Jack knew he had no chance of escape. But he would try. He was a coward, he knew, but there was no way he was going to forfeit his life without at least a bit of fight. At the thought of death, Jack's eyes clouded with tears. But he held on and didn't let them fall. Not yet.

What did this creature want with him? He wanted it to leave him alone. He had apologized! And run… Oh god, did he want to eat him?

Jack was barely able to stop himself from falling over the edge of a high cliff. In his worry and blurred vision he had cornered himself on a Cliff! There was nowhere else to go, except over the edge to his death. It was either he face the creature and be its next meal or he jump over the edge and die by hitting the sharp rocks below.

A gruesome image took hold of Jack's mind and the young adult froze for a second time. He was prone to pain, yes. But he feared it too much to take it on himself by purpose. A forlorn tear escaped shimmering ruby eyes as fell to his knees, his body shaking terribly. His clothes were disheveled and torn in places. His hair had been blown wild by the wind and scrapes and cuts were all over him. He shuddered, thinking of what his parents would think when they found his body. Or would his father even bother to find him? Jack shuddered at the thought of being abandoned. he didn't want to die.

"What do you want?!" Jack screamed at the monster, shaking obviously to the eye. The creature stayed lurking at the tree line, with Jack in sight and blocking the only way to safety. It stared at him, eyes glowing in the moonlight.

Jack wiped his eyes, to take in the creature more clearly. He saw the intelligence in its eyes. And also the way it stayed well away from Jack, giving him a sense of safety for the moment. Could it be that the creature really understood him? A forlorn tear escaped shimmering ruby eyes as he fell to his knees, his body shaking terribly. He didn't want to die.

Jack looked at the creature once more and his eyes hooked on the deadly claws it possessed. They looked so much more sharper than on anyother animal he had seen. And with his father's habit to collect and keep all kinds of animal, he had seen quite lot. Knowing this terrified him. He didn't want to be its next victim.

"Please, just go away. I just want to go home. Please!" Jack whimpered, lowering his voice when the creature's eyes narrowed at him.

Now the creature stayed, not too far but not too close either. It watched him, as if trying to understand all his movements before he could do it.

The creature moved slowly again, more to the right of the edge of the cliff. Crawling slowly closer to the scared boy but trying to look not too terrifying.

'Does the creature expect me to be gullible?' Jack thought wildly. 'This creature was nothing but dangerous! How does it expect me to let it get near me willingly?' Jack looked around now seeing one side of the cliff free of the creature as it neared to his side. 'It might be yanking my chan, but this may be my only chance. Run!' Jack thought. Stumbling not so gracefully to his feet, Jack forced himself to a run one more time.

Unfortunately, his move was not unanticipated. Instantly, he was snatched by the creature and pulled further away from the cliff. Jack screamed, putting all his strength in trying to push the creature away, to which it did nothing at all.

Feeling himself get finally pinned down, Jack felt helplessness creep into his soul. He had withstood his father's disappointment, his mother worry and everyone else's pity and disdain for far too long. 'If this means I don't have to face any of them ever again… I'll accept my fate.' Jack thought and whimpered. He knew he wasn't strong enough. But knowing that he had tried to run away, would have to do with appeasement. Jack's eyes didn't open to look at the monster above him. He just kept waiting for the pain that would probably begin at his throat.

He waited. He thought of how his mother would feel, not knowing what had happened to her Jack-bird. Or even whether they would even come looking for him into the woods.

'Mother wouldn't let them rest without sending someone to find me. So, why hasn't anyone come yet?' Jack wondered. 'Father may have way laid the search, but surely it has been more than mere hours since I entered the woods. Even Father cannot hold Mother back that long. How long have I been in these woods anyways?' Jack's mind continued to run, but then one thought made him pause.

'Why am I still alive?'

Jack did not feel any sort of pain go through his body. But he could still feel the creatures claws holding his arms next to his head. He could also feel the creature right above him. Then how was he not hurt yet?

Jack gulped, he gained a semblance of any courage he could find and opened his eyes, lifting them up to meet the creatures snout then those golden eyes. With the connection made, Jack felt the power the creature held and the intelligence. He could see its eyes calculating him. Stunningly, that was not the only thing he found there. There was a sort of fondness he could see there.

'That's just too odd.' Jack thought and continued to gaze at the creature.

* * *

His mate had worried him at the cliff, coming so close to the edge of it that he might have tripped and fallen. He didn't want his new mate to die, especially not when he had not spent even a day with the beautiful creature.

He smirked.

Indeed his mate was beautiful. Even when scared and whimpering he appealed to him, revealing his long thin and marks less neck to him instinctively; ultimately showing that he was the stronger here. Though the utter fear he had seen in his mate for his form would be one thing to change. Fear was good, but he would rather be respected by his mate than the fear of being killed, for he did not plan on doing as such.

When those glimmering red gems opened up again and finally locked with his, He could see the fear vanishing and wonder fill it instead. He could see his mate thinking up the storm inside and that fact made him smile.

"You don't plan on hurting me, do you?" The meek beauty asked him softly, wonder filling is tone.

"You could've killed me easily by now." The pale boy looked at the edge of the cliff and then looked back.

"What do you want from me? I can't give you anything much really. Except if it's riches… I guess I can ask to get you that, if that's what you want."

"Why would you imagine I would have a need for such a thing, dearest." He spoke gently, softly as to not scare his mate again. But still his skittish mate jumped slightly.  
However, this time, he took a few deep breaths and returned to speaking to him.

"I don't really know… I do not know what you would want of me or from me." Jack mumbled. Thinking again of what he could get this creature. Maybe, he could provide the creature with a certain item? It could be. After all this, creature was speaking to him in human tongue. There indeed was magic involved in such a thing.

Could he be looking for a magical item then, that had somehow landed in his hands? Could be... He had many old relics in his care that father had thrown his way. He had taken care of most of them but had ended up throwing away a few. He hoped it wasn't one of those the creature wanted.

'Which reminds me.'

"What's your name?" Jack asked all of a sudden.

The creature blinked at him, before he heard a rumble. Was that something he should not have asked? Jack shrunk back again defensively.

"Why do you request to know?" The creature hummed out.

"Well… I don't really want to go on calling to creature or beast…." Jack said more quietly hoping the creature would not hear the names he had been calling it by. He smiled weakly at it to seem as harmless as possible.

Instead of what Jack thought it would do, the creature laughed out loud. His jaw opened wide to let out a howl of laughter before coming back down to face him.

"Well, isn't it courteous to tell me your name first, since you are asking mine?" The creature, Jack knew now, was teasing him.

"Jack Spicer." Jack said quickly, his fear for the creature leaving him enough to speak calmly. Clearly the creature had no interest in hurting him.

Jack heard the creature chuckle before he answered Jack's previous question. "Chase Young. Pleased to meet you, Jack."

Chase finally got off his young mate, sure that the boy won't run again. Although, the view of the boy laying on his back underneath him, flushed, was a very enjoyable one for him.

"Nice to meet you too Chase." Jack smiled nervously, sitting up as he spoke. "May I ask one more thing, though?" Jack asked hesitantly as Chase helped him stand up.

"Of course." Chase smiled in return.

"How come you can talk and act like a normal person when..." Jack looked Chase over leaving his question incomplete.

"I was human at one point in my life. But a witch I knew had cursed me to this. An eternity in the form of a predator." Chase smiled at his young mate's heartbroken expression at the explanation. Chase held out his arm for Jack to take hold.

* * *

Jack's breath was caught. Chase was a person stuck in this form! Jack felt all the more guilty from running from the man. He was very courteous, polite and smiled, oh so warmly at him. How was this man deserving of such a punishment given to him. Jack linked his arm with Chase and held on to gently to it.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered to Chase.

"Don't pity me Jack pet. I am fine." Chase smiled at Jack. Jack couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him with Chase's nickname for him.

"Will you take me home kind, sir?" Jack asked smirking slightly.

"And let you escape me so soon, Jack pet?" Chase asked, a mirror smirk on his face. Though with the form he had he looked more vicious than teasing. At this Jack became serious. He looked up at the dark sky, stars shinig bright in them. How long had he walked in his humiliation that after noon? But he knew he had to return. His father was waiting. And he hoped, so was Raimundo.

"Chase." Jack called bringing them both to a stop a few distance into the tree line of the forest, away from the cliff.

"Yes, Jack Pet?" Chase purred.

"I need to get home." Jack looked down sadly at the ground. "Everyone is waiting for me."

Chase could sense the sadness in his mate's voice. He knew Jack was not happy at his home.

Why else was he so upset about going back?

"You do not sound happy with this, Jack." Chase asked him, bringing Jack closer to his reptilian body. "Is something the matter?" Jack's eyes locked with the shining gold of his new friend's, and he couldn't look away. He had never seen worry for him, in anyone's eyes except his Mother's.

"I-" Jack forced his eyes away. All of this was a lot for him to take in at the moment, but he knew he had to get home soon.

"I need to get home. I'm already late. Everyone's probably already worried..."

"You don't look too happy though." Chase insisted, raising his sharp clawed hands to cup Jack's face. "Who's waiting for you at home, Jack?"

"My fiancé. Today is my wedding." Jack said quietly, lost in his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides away using the shroud of Shadows* 
> 
> M sowwy...
> 
> Hope you will like. M sorry though... I think Chase may be OOC... TT.TT


	3. Come Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ... I'm so sorry for the late update but my life took over as it usually does and i had couldn't get the time to update this. Sadly..
> 
> Thank you to all you reviewed and followed and faved. The more reviews I get the more motivated I get to fight against my life to write.. hehe. Still I love chack and Dont actually planning on stopping this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Or Xiaolin Showdown. Just this lil Plot bunny that's shooting daggers at me.
> 
> So without further delay to the story. -

**Previously**

"You don't look too happy though." Chase asked, raising his sharp clawed hands to cup Jack's face.

"Who is waiting for you at home, Jack?"

"My fiancé. Today is my wedding." Jack said quietly, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Chase could not believe what he heard. His mate was going to marry another? Even after pledging his life to him, Jack planned to go along with this façade! Impossible! He would not allow this to happen. This was his mate, beautiful, alluring and his treasure to covet. No one else could have him. He, Chase Young, had already claimed this being as his. And Chase Young was, if nothing else, a possessive man.

"Your wedding?" Chase growled angrily, forcing his clawed hands away from Jack's face. He moved one hand slowly to Jack's nape instead, while moving the other lower down to his back. His spiked tail came around his mate's slim figure and pulled him closer. His dragon making sure that this new treasure could not escape him.

"Ch- Chase?" Jack mumbled, his fear coming back to him. Jack could feel the sharp claws at his nape and back. And felt the muscled tail that brought him closer to Chase. Jack didn't know what had angered him, but he knew it would not be good for him if Chase doesn't calm down.

"You are to wed no one else, Jack. I forbid it! You have vowed yourself to me. Asked me for acceptance and when I accepted I had no intention of letting you go. You are mine to have and to keep!" Chase almost shouted at the end, his voice becoming more a roar than a growl.

"Vowed?" Jack asked in a daze. Jack could hardly concentrate and what Chase had said went mostly over his head; Chase was a magnificent creature in his anger, bringing awe to the teen. His scales shined and glimmered as the muscles beneath moved, his spikes on his back stood up into ebony blades that showed his irritation. Just as the spikes, Jack knew and felt, that were on Chase's tail. His golden eyes glowed furiously looking more like liquid gold and yet Chase had not harmed a single cell in Jack's body. Oh, the control he had on himself! Jack shivered and closed his eyes. Even though he was in the arms of a man that had been turned into an apex predator and was powerful enough to completely rip him to shreds, Jack felt more at ease with him than at home.

How odd was that.

"Yes Jack. You asked for my hand." Chase's anger faded away slightly at the look of admiration that came on to his mate's face. He smelt no fear from his mate. On the contrary, he smelt of calm and felt tranquil in his hold, the scent of excitement yet barely there. Chase marveled at how well suited his Jack was for him, already accepting him as what he is and they had only just met.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." Chase started softly, bringing his snout closer to his mate's ear, continuing to rumble in a purr. "Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." Chase pulled his non-resisting mate closer to him, glad to feel warmth that filled him from the inside. He could hear jack's heart pounding in his chest, like a bird's, eyes glazed staring up at the dark sky. His cheeks had flushed a beautiful pink, as his eyes grew heavier. Chase wanted nothing more at that moment to keep his precious new mate in his arms, safe and hidden completely away from the world. No one to see, hear or feel his new mate but himself. "With this ring..."

"Jack!" A distant voice calling his mate's named stopped Chase mid-sentence. He instantly grew protective, bringing his thin framed mate so much closer that he was hidden from easy view. Chase Young had no intention of losing his mate. Ever! He curled himself around, closer to the younger male and glared back from where the voice was coming closer.

"Jack where are you?!" The female voice grew closer and louder, pulling Jack out of his state of peace.

Jack shook his head for a moment, before trying to listen to the voice getting ever so closer. "Kimiko?" Jack mumbled out as he recognized the voice.

Chase felt the moment of parting getting closer, and panic rose within himself. His mate had wanted to go back. Go back to marry another, who by Jack's reactions was not kind to him. So how can he let go, when it had been Jack who had asked for him? When his mate's voice had been filled with utter despondency! After centuries of waiting, he had found a mate for himself. One he had chosen. How can he let his mate go? That would not do. Jack was his! Chase growled in his throat.

"No!" Chase roared. Pulling Jack completely against him, and ignoring the surprised squeal from Jack.

"Chase? Calm down, please! That's just Kimiko. She's my friend. She must have been looking for me. I did run away from my wedding. Oh! Dad must be furious." Jack was rambling to himself now, not realizing that with each word he said he made the creature surrounding him more and more furious. "I hope he can forgive me." Jack mumbled. His voice became softer as he continued to speak to himself. "I know he won't! But I hope mom can make him calm enough…" Jack didn't notice the way Chase became stiff at this, freezing. "Oh man! And Raimundo! He saw me like that! Dad was depending on me for this! Why?! Damn. I hope Raimundo would still accept me..." Soft growls began to escape the creature's maw. He was barely hanging on to his temper and Jack still didn't notice. "I hope Mama's okay!" Jack physically deflated at this. "She must be so worried. I've been out so long and it was day time when I left. I have to get home soon. I have to- Kimiko!" Jack called from his cocoon that was Chase. Not knowing or sensing the worries and anger of the one before him, Jack called again to his friend, louder than before.

"No!" Chase roared. Pulling Jack completely against him, ignoring the surprised squeal from Jack, he pulled his mate away swiftly with ease into the forest's shadows.

"I will not lose you!" Chase growled, more to himself than Jack and climbed up high onto the trees.

Jack screamed in fear. It still wasn't that the man now monster was manhandling him. It was more that he didn't do well with heights like this. Not unless it was with his machines. Jack cried out again when he saw the tree tops move in his vision. They were moving and fast.

"Chase!" Jack screamed. "Please stop!"

Chase ignored his mate's pleas and kept on moving. He had to get to his own territory where he can keep his mate safe from troubles. His dragon was urging him to go faster as well, lending more of his strength to speed up. He could hear the voices of Jack's friends moving more distant as he travelled with his light yet precious cargo.

"JACK! Oh My God! JACK!" Kimiko's voice was heard from a distant away followed by others. Chase growled, it may have been inevitable, them being seen. But he would not let that stop him.

"What's wrong Kimiko?!" A male voice asked.

"Did you find Jack?" Another male voice asked not far behind.

"Up there in the trees!" Kimiko yelled. With Chase's keen hearing he could pick out quick rustling from the bushes and plants below. The worms! They were following him! No matter. Chase growled again, clutching tighter on the frail body against his chest and pumping his legs faster. The young male was crying now, sobbing openly into his chest. His nails were biting hard into the scales. But it wasn't the nails that hurt Chase. It was the sound of his young mate's cries, the smell of his salty tears running down his mate's porcelain cheeks which made Chase see red. And yet he was determined to retreat.

"Please stop Chase. I'm scared. Please stop!" Jack whimpered into his chest, his eyes closed shut in fear.

"My apologies, pet. But I am not so ready to have you go back to your so called fiancé. Who will, no doubt, steal you away from me." Chase rumbled out, trying to placate his mate. "We will stop once we head back home." Chase explained as he continued on his way.

"But I have to go back home. My family is worried. So is Kimiko. Those were my friends back there! Why didn't you let me talk to them?" Jack screamed out. He was worried for his mother, who had always feared worse than anyone else if it involved him. She was also the only one who cared for him at home, but he wasn't ready to say that aloud to Chase. Not yet.

"I will not have you defy me on this!" Chase growled dangerously, not once looking away from the path of tree tops. "I am taking you to my home." Chase said again and jumped down, making Jack squeal in fear. They landed safely on the steady ground and Chase stood straight to his full height. He adjusted Jack in his arms to a princess hold, bringing him closer to his chest and snout. His mate would not open his blood red eyes but that was fine. Jack seemed adorable to Chase, clutching at him in fear yet not scared of him anymore. He purred at this observation.

"They would take you away from me, my pet. Do you think they will let you see me after they have taken you away into their own arms? They would not. Let me take you home. Show you everything I have." Chase implored his mate as he continued to walk with his not so heavy load. He walked to the tree where he had laid sleeping for so long. "And then I will bring you back." He added to placate his mate.

Jack looked up at him with wide red eyes. No one had ever wanted him to travel to their home so badly before. Even his friends backed away when faced with the notion of going head to head against his father. Maybe it was that Chase did not know who he was dealing with?

"My dad won't like it. He rarely allows me out of the house. And I didn't even ask him this time. He will be furious with me." He said lifting his eyes to Chase.

"Tell me Jack. Would you like to see it? The place I have made for myself?"

Jack hesitated. Chase had been nothing but kind to him. And Jack was curious of what kind of man he had been, before he was changed. Also he wanted to know how this came about to be for Chase young. 'Maybe just this once?' Jack thought as he lifted his hand and laid it on Chase's arm.

Jack nodded slowly, too deep in his thoughts to hear the softly put in "Maybe." and "One day." by Chase. But he still needed a way of telling his mother that he was okay. He couldn't leave without giving his mother a clue at least.

Jack looked around, thinking quickly. Then something caught his eye, the pin with red plumeria flowers his mother had given him. With caution he plucked the pin off his jacket and held it up to Chase for inspection. "Can we leave this behind?" Jack asked softly his wide red eyes glimmering, hoping that his request is accepted.

"Will they understand?" Chase asked inwardly crowing with pride at how clever his Jack was.

"Not them." Jack looked down. "But they won't take it unless it is attached to something important..." Jack thought for a moment longer before brightening up. He dug inside his pant pocket and lifted out a small red velvet box. He opened the box and put the pin inside before closing it carefully. "They know it's mine. I just hope they don't throw away the pin inside." Jack said looking back up at Chase.

A rumble came from Chase's chest and Jack could feel the vibrations. However, they felt more soothing than scary.

"I take it the pin will inform of your safety?" At Jack's nod Chase purred. "Very clever, my pet." Chase smiled down at his mate, once again taking in the beauty of his new prize. Chase heard the distant calls for Jack getting closer and moved quickly. Lowering his mate to stand on his legs, Chase gestured to where he can keep his gift to his family. The snow had piled up at the roots of the never blooming cherry tree. It would provide a good contrast with the blood red of the box and make it easy to find. Jack placed it gently in the spot and turned to Chase, trusting eyes looking at him and then back at the box.

"Will they find it?" Jack mumbled, backing away from the box back to Chase.

"They will be blind not to. And one of my minions will assist them if they are." Chase purred as he replaced his green and black scaled arms around the lithe form of his mate. He brought his snout close to Jack's hair and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly in a sigh. "Let's go home, pet."

And with that, Chase roared up to the sky. The crows that had been there, the same way as before, flew off at the sound. The air surrounding the newly-weds shimmered with energy and the next moment, Jack felt power surround him.

"Do not let go." Jack heard before he felt the world shift. For that one moment, Jack didn't know if he had moved, been moved or if he had flown a thousand miles without the knowledge of it. For Jack, he only felt dizzy and he felt the warm yet cold scales of Chase behind him.

Jack groaned in pain. His head hurt, a lot!

"We're here." Chase purred behind him and Jack opened his opened slowly. He didn't know when he had closed them but they stung when he opened them. It was dark but there was a full moon out bestowing its white light onto the ground. The wind picked up and at once Jack noticed that they were high up in the mountains. A place he had never seen. Jack swayed back, leaning into Chase behind him, needing to stay with the one who could save him if a bout of his clumsiness came when up here.

He looked up then and shuddered.

In front of him was what looked like a monsters mouth open to receive them with dark eyes glaring. Jack knew it was the mountains formation and yet it scared him. If this was the entrance how scary would the place itself be?

"Remember Pet, I have not been home in a while." Chase purred behind him. "But they still had better not have skipped on their duties." Chase grumbled to himself. He wanted his mate to enjoy his home and never leave it.

"They?" Jack asked curiously.

"You will see, Pet." Chase purred next to Jack's ear making him shiver again, but this time not in fear. A flush bloomed on his face and Jack looked away. How was he becoming so comfortable with this unearthly man? Jack felt the clawed arm that rested on his waist, keeping him close and warm. The blush deepened as a thought occurred to him and Jack shook his head to force the image away.

"Everything alright, Jack?" Chase asked, amused at his mate's antics.

"Yes!" Jack immediately squeaked out and looked straight at the door... if there was a door. "Um..."

Chase didn't give him a chance to answer, with a flick of his wrist a decent size of the wall moved to make a door to enter Chase's home.

Immediately Jack fell in love with the place. Blue marble covered the floor, with stairs leading up to higher platforms into what could only be called a citadel. There were trees and waterfalls. It was the nature he was forced to stay away from all tucked inside a mountain, where the sun could not touch him.

"Amazing." Jack whispered not taking his eyes off the beautiful walls or the cool looking water.

"Come, we will rest for a bit. I'm sure the travel here exhausted you." Chase directed Jack up the stairs and closer to the waterfall. Seeing the interest the young male had to it.

As they came near Jack saw the flush carpet set near the edge of the small pool of falling water. Plates of sweets and cakes spread on it along with a tray with a pot and cups of tea.

"Oh, wow. Who spread this out?" Jack's surprise changed to confusion. Chase hadn't left his side yet. So who knew that they were coming to prepare cakes like these?

"Sit Jack, rest. I will return in just a moment." Chase set his porcelain white mate down on the rug. Chase caressed Jack's smooth hair as he moved away from his mate and left.

Jack watched as Chase walked away from him, the black spiked tail waving happily and smoothly behind him. Jack smiled as he began to wonder about Chase. No one had ever been that kind and caring with him apart from his mother. Especially taking care not to hurt him or push him too far, even taking much care not to scare him. 'But why? What could he get from me that he is so nice to me? Even if I like to see his sweet side...'

A thought returned to Jack. Just before they had started to move and moments before he had heard Kimiko. Chase had been very angry with him. What was that about again? Jack wondered. He had been so lost in the feeling of being so utterly safe in Chase's arms that he hadn't actually taken in what was happening around him. So, Jack thought for a moment, trying to remember what Chase had told him.

"You are to wed no one else, Jack. I forbid it! You have vowed yourself to me. Asked me for acceptance and when I accepted I had no intention of letting you go. You are mine!"

Chase had said that...

Wait... Did he get MARRIED to CHASE?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys That was Chapter 3 If you guys liked it please review and even if you guys have any ideas throw em at me~ I'm open to ideas.
> 
> Hope to update sooner for the next chap~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this. Please Comment and tell how you liked it. I am trying to improve for you guys so please help me out.  
> I'll update as soon as i can. =^.^= Pwomise~


End file.
